Finding My Way Back To You
by SparkIsFading16
Summary: Lucas and Brooke are broken up when she finds out big news. Lucas will do anything to get Brooke back, but she's dealing with news. Will Brooke and Lucas ever find they're way back to eachoher when all odds seem against them? Brucas Season 4 - review!
1. Good News for People Who Love Bad News

A/N/Summary: Basically this is my take on season 4 definitely Brucas style - everything that happened in the show, happened in the story. So basically Brooke broke up with Lucas just like in 4.01 because he didn't;t tell her about kissing Peyton and all that but from then on he decides to get her back - he FINALLY decided to fight for her! and if that means cutting Peyton out of his life for good. I also might include things that happened in previous seasons! Please read and review - its my first story! Hope you like it :)

* * *

The Ravens win their game and are celebrating the victory at Rachel's house

"Ay, I just gotta thank the brother that helped a brotha get on the team and the brother that helped a brotha score once he got there" Skills said drunkenly to Nathan and Lucas.

Nathan shook Skills' hand and waled away when Bevin made an announcement that she had an announcement

"Check this out - Brooke broke up with Lucas!" Bevin announces

Lucas wearily smiles "Thanks Bevin," he says sarcastically and walks away. He shakes his head and heads outside where he sees Brooke talking to a bunch of guys. Suddenly he doesn't know what hurts worse: the fact that she broke up with him or the fact that she seems to be flaunting the fact that she was single. Suddenly, he felt his blood boil.

"Can I talk to you for a second," Lucas says loudly and Brooke turns around to look at him

She scoffed "Hmm this feels familiar" She says, referring to the summer beach party where Lucas gave his famous "I'm the guy for you" speech.

He let out a bitter laugh "Not really - you told me to fight for you but you never fought for me" He looked into those beautiful green eyes he loved so much.

"And Im not going to" She said softly

He tried to keep his cool when she said that, even though deep down he felt his heart breaking

"Brooke." He said softly trying to get her to hear him out

"What?" She asked

"You don't mean that - I know you don't." He said and once again looked in her eyes

"Is that all you wanted?" She asked him

"Damn it Brooke, you're so stubborn. Fine, I'll leave but you know we're supposed to be together," and with that Lucas walked away

She stood there feeling a bunch of emotions, she was dumbfounded, hurt, angry, finding out that Peyton had kissed Lucas broke her even if she didn't let anyone see it

* * *

Brooke walked in the house and she saw Lucas talking to Skills. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes and her blood boiled when she saw Peyton with a scrawny Lucas impersonator. She smiled mischievously and looked back at Lucas and started walking toward them.

"Hi," Brooke said to Peyton and the "fake Lucas" she was with "Are you with Peyton?

She didn't let him answer, she just grabbed the back of his head and kissed him passionately

She pulled away "Don't worry - It'll only make her like you more" Brooke said and walked away

Lucas who was watching from a distance was in awe. Brooke hadn't acted that way since he first met her, junior year

"Shit," He said and walked out of the party

* * *

Brooke and Rachel were talking and laughing in the kitchen when she felt somebody tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Peyton.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peyton asked Brooke

"I'm sorry, I guess you just cant help who you like right?" Brooke playfully asked and Rachel burst out laughing

"Hes not my boyfriend Brooke - he's my brother?" Peyton said

"You have a brother?" Brooke wondered

"Yea" Peyton said proudly and smiled at Brooke

"Well, looks like your mother slept around even more than you do" Brooke said harshly and walked away

Peyton looked down trying to hide the hurt and looked up at Rachel who only shrugged and walked away

* * *

Lucas left the party as soon as he saw Brooke kissing Derek - who he found out was Peyton's brother. He was now shooting free throws when Skills walks over and pats him on the back

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if we hadn't left the river court?" Lucas asked and Skills raised his eyebrow

"What you mean dog?" Skills asked him

"Just hear me out - If we hadn't left Keith and Jimmy would still be alive, I wouldn't have lost Brooke, twice..." He breathed out and Skills cut him off

"Well that's a stupid way to think dog considering if you hadn't left the river court, you wouldn't have got with Brooke - twice, your brother would still be a stranger, and rock star Haley James? She's still be good ol' bookworm Haley James. You cant be afraid of life man, eventually you gotta live it." Skills said and walked away leaving Lucas to think about what Skills had just said

* * *

Brooke and Rachel were cleaning up outside when Mouth approached Brooke.

"Can I have a word with you?" Mouth asked Brooke and Rachel nodded and walked into the house

"Whats up Mouth?" Brooke asked him

"Are you pregnant?" Mouth suddenly asked and Brooke stared at him in shock

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: So what's you think? Please Review!!


	2. Truth, Bitter Truth

AN: I am so so so sorry I havent updated! I owe everyone a huge apology, I just completely forgot, yeah i know thats sucha lame exscuse, but I really am sorry!! Im definetly gonna focus solely on this story for awhile and keep getting this updated!

* * *

"..Mouth" Brooke said, after looking at Mouth in shock for the last 5 minutes. How had he found out?

"Just tell me Brooke, I promise I wont judge you," He said, trying to comfort her

Brooke's eyes welled up with tears, she shook her head yes

Mouth nodded, "Are you gonna tell Luke?" He asked

"I dont know yet.." Brooke said

"Brooke, you have to tell him, hes gonna find out eventually" Mouth said.

Brooke looked at the ground, "Well maybe not.."

Mouth's eyes widened, "You're not thinking about an abortion are you?"

"What, why not? This whole situation is so screwed up! Me and Lucas are broken up, and Im not ready to be a parent and neither is Lucas, we're both so young..." she said but Mouth cut her off

"Listen, Im not judging you ok, but Lucas is the father right?" Brooke nodded, "He has the right to know, and you know how he feels about his mom getting pregnant and Dan telling her to get an abortion, look Brooke, Luke's not that kinda guy, hes gonna support you no matter what"

"-What if I dont want him to support me? God Mouth, just stay out of this ok" Brooke cut him off before walking away.

Mouth shook his head and disbelief and watched her leave. Just then, Rachel came back looking confused

"Who died?" She asked dumfounded. Mouth just shook his head and walked away

* * *

"Luke" Lucas turned around

"Whatsup Mouth?" Lucas asked

"Its about Brooke..." Mouth said and Lucas nodded for him to continue

* * *

AN: Ok, so I know that its short and there are grammatical mistaked but the next chapter is gonna be on like tomorrow so dont beat me up about it! Review please:) Once again, I apologize for like a 2-month hiatus - it was defiently not planned!


End file.
